


Star Crossed

by kaychi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, Gohan was never born, Goku and Chi-Chi never married, Lemon, Lost Love, Pride Trooper Chi-Chi, Pride Troopers, Romance, Time Travel, Universe Eleven, Universe six, War, long lost lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaychi/pseuds/kaychi
Summary: What if Goku and Chi-Chi didn't reconnect at the World Martial Arts Tournament, but not for the reasons you may think. Chi-Chi finds herself stranded in another universe on another planet with no way to get home. Goku lives his life only serving the role of warrior and friend, never given the opportunity to be a husband and a father. This is a story about what a person would do for their soulmate.Inspired by FunSexyDB's Pride Trooper Chi-Chi art.https://twitter.com/FunsexyDB/status/1335672000505925633?s=20
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi & Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Launch/Raditz (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 44





	Star Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> I'll preface this story by saying this is not for the GoChi fan that can't stand the thought of them being with anyone else. If you're separated from your person, especially someone you never met, you do what you can to fill the void. But, this is a story for any GoChi fan wanting to see what one might do for their soulmate. I hope you'll give it a chance and trust me. And thank you to everyone who asked for this story. I couldn't be more excited to share it with you.

Goku stood outside of his home ripping firewood apart. He had since added onto his grandfather’s hut to make it more livable for someone of his size, but it was still only one room and provided only the essentials. He loved the cold weather coming up. It was always a welcome change for his naturally warm body, but some nights were cold enough to warrant a fire and, truthfully, it was just peaceful to him.

Done stacking up the logs, Goku put two fingers in his mouth and blew a high-pitched whistle that echoed through the forest. After a few seconds, he heard a thunderous creature scrambling through the fallen leaves before… “Oof!” Goku chuckled when the wolf pounced him to the ground before slobbering all over him. “Hey, Fang. How are ya buddy? You hungry or did ya eat dinner already?” he asked, dusting himself off and getting back on his feet.

The snow-white wolf ran in circles around Goku at the mention of food before darting to his bowl.

“Alright, I hear ya. But I don’t believe you didn’t already eat,” Goku dumped scraps into the bowl, patting the wolf on the head. “I can smell the kill on ya. Even with just the one fang you’re deadly.” The wolf was missing three of his four canines, thus earning the name Fang from Goku. Yamcha believed the dog was named for his signature move and Goku didn’t have the heart to tell him.

Done with the day’s tasks, Goku filled his barrel with water, lighting a fire underneath to warm it to nearly a boil. After soaking his muscles and cleaning off the grit and grime of the day, he sat in the tub and relaxed, looking up at the stars as they began appearing in the sky. Fang came and rested his head on the side of the barrel wanting to be petted, to which Goku happily obliged. “This is nice, ain’t it, bud.” And Goku really meant it. He and his fellow warriors gave life and limb for moments like these; moments of peace; moments of quiet.

The moment was so relaxing, in fact, that Goku began to doze off when he heard the faint sound of tires approaching his home. He didn’t need to feel for a ki to know who was in that pickup.

The truck door slammed behind the woman as she walked toward Goku with a basket of baked goods in one arm and two casseroles in the other. Suno figured out years ago that the way to Goku’s heart, more so than other men, was through his stomach. But beyond a few moments of flirtatious touches and one night of the best kisses she’d ever had, she’d not been able to break through his wall. She chalked it up to him just not being ready since the war. He was never the same after that. Well, nobody was. But he gave more than all except for those who lost their lives. But now she felt enough time had passed and was ready to make another attempt. She dressed like she normally does, donning a white long-sleeve tee and overalls with a red and black flannel tied around her waist and her work boots. She didn’t want to look like she was trying _too_ hard, however, she did put a little curl in her auburn hair so that it had some bounce and clear lip-gloss on her lips.

“Hey, stranger,” she said approaching the Saiyan.

“Hey, Sunny,” he replied, using the nickname only he was allowed to use for her. “Care for a dip?”

Suno’s face blushed as she tried to control her expression. Did he really want her to undress and get in that tiny barrel with him?

“Just kidding. I think your skin would burn,” he chuckled before she could happily accept the invitation. “Gimme just a sec and I’ll meet ya inside,” he said as he reached for his towel.

Her heart sank but she knew it was too good to be true. “I’ll set the table,” she said, putting a smile on her face and following their routine. But as she walked in the door, she looked over her shoulder as he stood out of the barrel drying off. His lack of modesty was what her dreams were made of, but also her nightmares as those muscles were always just out of her reach.

Fang followed Goku through the door and curled up in his spot on the bed in the one room hut as Goku lit the lanterns he used to light the space.

“Are you _ever_ going to join this century? What is your aversion to electricity?” Suno asked as she spooned scoops of the pasta based meal onto their plates.

Goku took his seat and his plate. “I don’t know. I like it like this. Keeps things simple. Quiet. I like it like that.”

Suno did small things here and there to make his home homier like make him update the dusty old futon of his grandpa’s to a bed complete with sheets and a comforter. She was so proud when he and his brother installed western plumbing however, he still preferred to bathe in that barrel. “Just because you have electricity doesn’t mean you have to have things that make noise. But would a radio be _so_ terrible? It’d be fun to listen to music while we ate dinner.”

“Oh!” He jumped up from the table and rummaged through the junk in the corner of the room. “That reminds me. I got this!” he said proudly wielding a capsule.

“What’s in there?” she chuckled seeing how excited he was.

“Well…” He popped it open and out popped a small device that resembled a radio. “Bulma gave this to me. It’s battery powered _or_ solar powered. She set me up with some batteries and put some music on it for us.”

“For us?” she said forcibly holding up her jaw.

He pressed the power button and one of her favorite songs came on, definitely a clever play by Bulma. “Well, yeah. I told her you come over for dinner every now and then and you always wanna listen to music.”

Suno could cry at this revelation. Not only did he talk about her with his best friend, but he recalled something important to her? She stood up from the table and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Goku! That’s so thoughtful! Thank you!” she squealed before uncontrollably planting a kiss on his lips.

A few seconds pass before she pulls away to see his eyes opened wide with confusion.

“Umm… Suno?” he asked, still frozen in his spot.

 _Shit_ , she cursed internally. “I… I’m sorry, Goku. I was just so…” she searched for a word that wouldn’t do more damage to the situation, “grateful.”

Goku could see the humiliation spreading across her body. Her fair complexion that accompanied most natural redheads didn’t hide her feelings well when she was hurt, angry, or embarrassed. He watched as she turned beet red on her cheeks and across her clavicle. However, it had to be addressed. “Sunny, I thought we talked about this?” he said tenderly, trying not to make things worse.

Suno had been his first and only kiss and he’d since regretted letting her get the wrong idea. He was _not_ his best self that night, and while it had felt incredible, he knew she deserved better than him. The idea of being in any kind of romantic relationship just didn’t sit well with him. He seemed to walk around with a target on his back and he couldn’t put anyone, especially his Sunny, in that position. But, beyond that and something he’d never have the courage to tell her, he didn’t feel the same way about her that she did about him. He knew if he ever said it out loud, he’d see her less and less until he didn’t see her at all, and she was finally coming back around regularly. Perhaps that was a little selfish on his part, but she was the only person in his life that he associated with “normal,” whatever the hell that meant. With Suno, there was zero talk of fighting like there was with his friends and his brother, and no talk of things he didn’t always understand like there was with Bulma. Suno was simple. Their relationship was simple. And he wanted to keep it that way.

Suno turned her brown eyes up and fought tears. She was torn between yelling at him to let himself feel something for once, and just keeping the peace… keeping things as they are until something does or doesn’t happen. It can’t always be this way. She can’t wait for him forever. “We did. It was just a kiss, Goku. Get over yourself,” she said coolly, not picking either of the options she considered.

Taken aback by her tone, Goku crossed his arms. “So, I’m under myself?” he tossed the attitude right back. “Suno we can’t. Things are-”

“I know. I know what you’re gonna say. Things are complicated. Well, guess what. Things _aren’t_ complicated for me, Goku. I’m in love with you. I have been for years. And I can’t keep doing this anymore! I can’t play house with you. I want a life. We fought for life! You _earned_ a life! But you refuse to move past the war! It’s over! You’re alive! SO LIVE!” 

Goku stood there stunned. She’d never yelled at him before. Actually, he’s not sure he’d ever heard her raise her voice before. A dozen responses competed for his attention in his mind. He could scream back at her about how he might be alive, but thousands aren’t. He could holler that just because Frieza’s finally dead it doesn’t undo the nightmare. He could shout that there’s nothing he could do to keep Roshi, Nappa, and Chiaotzu from dying. But looking at her right now…

“Goku? What are you doing?” she asked as he took her face in his hands and kissed _her_ this time.

He didn’t answer. Instead, the two tripped over each other as he pulled her to the bed. Fang, seeing the incoming intruders invading his space, grumbled before hopping off the bed.

“I thought you said,” she pulled away, using any shred of control she had left to guard her already delicate heart.

Goku kept his lips close as his fingers slid from her waist and into her ginger locks. “I… I don’t know, Sunny.” When she yelled, it stirred something inside of him, just like their last and only fight. 

They kissed each other hard, frantically, but her fire was quickly fading as the reality of the situation splashed her in the face like cool water. This isn’t real. This is going to be just like last time and she’s still not over it. “Goku. Stop.”

And he did without hesitation, keeping one hand still in her hair. They looked at each other without speaking, each of them trying to figure out what happens next.

“I can’t do this,” she spoke first. “It’s too hard. I don’t want one night with you every six months. But I think that’s all you can give me.”

He didn’t answer. She was right and the fact lingered unspoken between them. He wished he could be what she wanted… what she needed. But he wasn’t. Still, he couldn’t deny that there was a part of him that was way overdue for being freed. If Suno wasn’t right for him, who would be? She was beautiful, kind to everyone she met, patient with him, a decent cook, and a hell of a medic. That came in handy dozens of times during the war when senzus weren’t available and a few times since when he did work around Mt. Paozu. Maybe Suno was it? Maybe he’d been ignoring what was in his face all along.

“Goku?” she asked when he never responded.

Feeling conflicted, he chose to give in, kissing her softly as he pulled her to lie down with him.

“What are we doing?” she moaned, her defenses shattered.

“Living.”

* * *

“That was the last time. I mean it.” Chi-Chi slipped her training gi top back over her head before grabbing the glass of water from the nightstand he set there for her after they were finished. Getting out of bed, she stared at the city through the floor to ceiling windows of his loft. Lights reflected in her eyes as she watched air-cars zip down the air-highway. It truly was a city that never slept.

All of the Pride Troopers were required to live in Netfiss City, home to their most prominent base. At first, Chi-Chi hated it. She missed the calm and quiet of the country she knew growing up. But then she realized, if there was always noise, she had very little time alone with her thoughts.

“You say that every time, so I’ll just say what I say every time. Fine by me.” Jiren grabbed a piece of fruit before tossing one to her. “Spar?”

She peeled the rind from the bumpy lime green fruit. This was her favorite because it tasted like an apple although it looked nothing like one. She knew he kept them on hand for her, but he’d never admit it. “We just did that,” she said, walking into his kitchenette, neglecting to wear pants thus prompting him to run his hand over the curve of her ass which she swatted away.

“We’ll keep our clothes on this time. You’re still the weakest member of our squad and that needs to change immediately.”

Chi-Chi slammed the cabinet door after pulling out her stashed bag of chips that she always craved after their amorous activities, vowing after finishing each bag that she’d never need to keep another one here. “That’s bullshit and you know it. You’re just pissed that I can’t keep up with you, Toppo, or Dyspo. I fight circles around Cocotte and the others. Jiren, it’s not going to happen. I’m a human. I am physically incapable of wielding the strength you three can. But there’s nobody else in _all_ of the universes that can go toe-to-toe with me and you know it. As long as that’s the case, can’t you ever just give me an atta-girl?”

Jiren turned his back to her and began chopping vegetables for his post “workout” snack. “How can you be content with being someone’s inferior?”

Chi-Chi reached around him, waving her fingers over the Netfissian veggies before deciding on a slice of what reminded her most of a carrot from home. Thankfully, this universe’s food hadn’t been too different from what she was used to. If anything, there was just more variety. “I’m not thrilled about it, asshole. But I’m a realist. I’ve been that way my entire life. I know for a fact I’ve got to be the strongest human that ever existed, and you know what? That’s good enough for me today.” She marched back to the bed, grabbed her pants, and threw them on. “In fact, if I can ever actually get back to my universe, I’d love to test that theory.”

Jiren peeked over his shoulder for a moment but not so far that she could see his expression. “You still want to go back?”

She couldn’t be sure, but she suspected a fraction sadness in his voice, so she walked back to him and sat on the counter as he kept chopping. “Well, I guess not. I mean, it’s not even possible. Not for us _mere mortals_ , anyway,” she said in her snobbiest tone possible, impersonating their universe’s angel, Marcarita.

Jiren’s lip curled up in the smallest smile before he immediately resumed his usual stern expression.

The two sat in silence except for the sounds of him chopping and her munching on chips as her feet dangled off the counter, honoring their unspoken agreement that this was just sex.

“Those are terrible for you,” he nodded at her junk food.

She crunched in his face to say she didn’t care. They have this fight every time. “But they’re so delicious.” 

Before the two ever had any entanglement beyond training together, they had each decided for their own reasons that personal attachments and relationships just weren’t for them. People are a weakness neither of them was interested in or could afford. But sex wasn’t a terrible way to pass the time and they could actually keep up with each other in bed, a welcomed change of pace for both of them.

_“Is that really all you got?” Chi-Chi asked, laying on her back, boredom written all over her face._

_“You know what? You’re a bitch. That’s it. I’m outta here.” The soldier gathered up his clothes, threw on his jeans and left Chi-Chi’s loft as quickly as he came._

_“Mkay. Thanks. Hope to do it again never,” she declared as he slammed the door. Rolling out of bed, she threw on her robe and walked to her closet to find some fresh clothes to put on after her shower when a box tumbled from the top shelf and on top of her head. “Ouch,” she rubbed her noggin._

_The contents of the box annoyingly scattered on the floor, forcing her to look at the items for the first time in years. Sitting on her knees, she picked up the blue cheongsam and red pants and stared. Also, on the floor lay a satchel that had contained her snacks and water for the tournament. She can’t believe how foolish she had been, now. To think she would go back to that tournament and declare her love for someone who probably wouldn’t even recognize her after not seeing her for six years. It’d been thirteen years since she’d met that little boy now and she could barely remember what he looked like at this point. All of that had been locked away. The past was something of which she never allowed herself to think. Ever. It was too hard. She had searched for every possible way to get back to her universe and her world; to get back to her father._ Oh Papa, _she thought for a moment. She knew her disappearance must’ve destroyed him. They were all the other had. But no. No more thinking on this and no more tears. Wadding up the clothes, she threw them back in the box and placed it back in its dusty spot in her closet. Come to think of it, she wasn’t even sure why she kept the contents in the box anymore. Originally, she’d held onto the clothes to prove who she was should she ever manage to get back home. But now? They were little more than a slap in the face. Over time, she accepted her reality and new life._

She watched Jiren chop painfully slow for her taste and rolled her eyes. “Give me that. You’re doing it all wrong,” she said taking the knife and placing the cutting board in her lap. “I swear you do it poorly on purpose.”

That was true, but only because he liked watching her wield a blade, even if it was just in the kitchen this time.

After chopping them to five-star restaurant perfection in under thirty seconds, she grabbed her own handful of veggies and gave the rest to him. “Do you really think I could get even stronger? Top doesn’t.”

“I think I’d never bet against you.”

That was high praise coming from Jiren. She was well aware nobody actually knew the depths of his power. “Well, we’ll see. Let’s spar later. I should get home. My plant needs me.” She hopped off the counter and gathered her things.

Jiren muffled a laugh. “Your plant died.”

“It didn’t die. It found a new calling as mulch. This is a _new_ plant.”

“I fear for anyone in your maternal protection,” Jiren chuckled.

“Can you imagine me as a mom?” she laughed. “That poor kid.”

“Just avoid one-on-one interactions with children. You’re much better suited to keeping them safe from intergalactic terror.”

“Just the way I like it,” she said reaching for the door.

“Hey,” he stopped her before she could exit. Her look of longing wasn’t lost on him when they spoke briefly of her previous universe. “You’re proud to be a Pride Trooper,” he affirmed her.

The right side of her lip turned up in a smile. Jiren cared about very little but this team was all he had, and she truly was honored to be a part. This wasn’t the life she would’ve dealt herself but it’s the one life dealt her. “Yes, Jiren. I am proud to be Pride Trooper Chi-Chi.”

* * *

Fang licked Goku’s hand as it dangled off the bed, signaling him it’s time to go outside.

Goku groaned, annoyed that morning came so soon. He blinked his eyes open and saw Suno’s red hair spread across the pillow next to him. _Dammit_ , he thought. How in the world could he have done that? What was he thinking? Well, he knew what he was thinking. He wanted to know if they could work. And while it felt amazing, something was missing. If he ever had a relationship, he wanted it to be like the one Raditz inexplicably found with Launch. He wasn’t interested in filing through girls the way Yamcha did now that he and Bulma were finished or the on-again/off-again relationship merry-go-round Krillin found himself on with the insufferable Marron.

Fang nudged Goku again and Goku knew this time it would be followed by a bossy howl telling him how urgent it was that the door be opened immediately. “Okay. I hear ya. Just be quiet,” Goku whispered as he gently got out of the bed so the cheap mattress didn’t creak too loudly before opening the door for his furry friend.

“Goku?” Suno yawned as she rolled over looking for him.

“Hey, I’m here. Just had to let the boss out,” he said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

Suno sat up, placed her chin on his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Good morning,” she smiled.

“Mornin’,” he smiled back, kissing her cheek. He wasn’t sure what the protocol was. Should he keep up the charade for an appropriate amount of time before breaking things off? No. That’s dishonest. Was there any way their friendship could remain intact? Does he just blurt out -

“This isn’t going to work.”

Goku blinked his eyes and stared at her confused. Was she reading his mind? She said exactly what he was thinking. “Huh?” he asked for clarification.

“This,” she said pointing back and forth between the two of them, “it’s not going to work. It isn’t right.”

And there it was. In the light of day, she could see their relationship as clearly as he could. They were meant to be friends. A weight slid off his shoulders when it occurred to him this meant he didn’t have to be the bad guy.

“I mean, you feel it, too, right? This just isn’t it,” she continued.

Goku leaned back against the headboard and put his hands behind his head. “Well, yeah. I was thinking the same thing. But I was going to let you get some coffee first,” he chuckled.

“If I know you at all, I know you’re out of filters,” she guessed correctly as she scooted next to him with the covers keeping her modest.

“Toilet paper works,” he boasted.

“You are so weird,” she giggled as she leaned against him. Of course, he would do something like that. “Well, I’m glad it happened. Because now we know.”

He nodded and took her hand. She did have a point. Now there won’t be this awkward tension between them, or so he hoped. But he did have one concern. “It was good, right?”

“I can confidently say it was the best I’ve ever had. You picked that up fast,” she patted his chest which he puffed out triumphantly. “But that thing was missing. And I really thought we’d have it.”

“What thing?” he questioned wondering if she could put a name on it.

“Connection,” she responded having all the answers. “You were great, and I had a great time. But there was just no connection.” It really did shock her. She had believed having so much history would play in their favor. Instead, their history played against them and she didn’t want to do anything else to jeopardize their friendship. Perhaps she wasn’t in love with him, but the idea of him.

“Connection,” Goku echoed. That’s the word he was looking for. “I had fun, too,” he returned the compliment. “I can also confidently say you’re the best I’ve ever had.”

“I’m all you’ve ever had.” She picked up her pillow and swatted him in the chest and he threw his hands up in surrender. “But just wait, Goku. Wait until you have it with the right person. It’ll change your life.”

He studied her face as she clearly had someone in her mind, her first love. He’d broken her heart a few years ago and she’d searched for that kind of love again ever since, hoping lightning would strike twice. “Hey, you want some breakfast?” he asked to snap her out of her thoughts. “I’ll make eggs to go with all those muffins you brought.”

She reached over him and grabbed her flannel off the floor and slid it on. “Eggs sound great if you can spare any. I saw in your fridge you only have four dozen. You usually eat six.”

“Oh, I’ve got more in the storage building outside.”

“Of course you do,” she chuckled. “I’ll grab’em.”

She threw on her overalls and only fastened one strap, neglecting her boots, before heading outside barefoot. Goku watched her play with Fang through the window and felt somewhat sad but also relieved. She’s the perfect fit for someone. Just not him.

* * *

A week later, Goku met his friends at Capsule Corp. for some new gadget Bulma wanted to show them, but after seeing how irrelevant it was to all of their lives, he suspected this was simply her way of trying to get the gang back together. What use could any of them have for a heated ice cream scoop? And who were these people scooping their ice cream into bowls? For him, it was right out of the carton and all eaten in one sitting. However, he happily accepted the gift and honestly enjoyed seeing her show off something that wasn’t made to help them in battle.

A few months had passed since they had all been in the same spot together. Now that the dust had settled, they each tried to move on with their lives but still getting together every so often to train and keep their strength up should another enemy emerge. The only person he saw with regularity was Piccolo.

“Where’s Suno? She’s been tagging along with you everywhere these days,” Bulma asked as she sat down next to Goku with her bowl of ice cream that she proudly dispensed with her new invention.

Goku tried to disguise his blush but she pinned it immediately.

“Ah ha! Something _did_ happen! Was it the radio? SPILL!” she demanded, ready for the details.

Goku bobbed his head and didn’t really know what or how much to share but his nonverbal cues were enough for her.

“You _slept together?!_ It’s about damn time.”

“Keep your voice down!” Goku begged. This information was dangerous in other people’s hands.

“Why? Doesn’t this make you two like official or something? _Finally._ Shit, I was about ready to take the bullet myself just so you’d loosen up.”

Goku cringed at the thought of being like that with Bulma. For all intents and purposes, she was his sister and that was the extent of it. “We decided not to see each other. Like that.”

“Huh? Are you serious? Dammit. I thought you two would be married by Christmas. That’s twenty bucks gone to Krillin.”

Goku cocked an eyebrow at her, annoyed. “You guys bet on me hookin’ up with Sunny?”

“Of course, we did. Who are you talking to? But I do get ten back when your brother finds out. He didn’t think it would ever happen.”

Goku rolled his eyes. The prospect of his friends discussing his love life, or lack thereof, got under his skin. It wasn’t their business, and he didn’t know why they cared.

“But what happened? Why isn’t it working out? You guys still friends or is she dead to me?” Bulma queried, ready to champion the world against anyone who would dare break her best friend’s heart.

“We’re still friends. It just wasn’t right.”

“Did you… do it right?”

“What?! Of course, we did. What the hell, Bulma?”

“Geez! Relax Goku. It was a joke but I’m beginning to think you didn’t if you’re still this tense.”

“It’s just not gonna work out. It happened. It was fine. Now we know. Got it?” Goku stood up and rubbed the back of his head to massage out some of the tension he felt from this invasive conversation.

“While you’re up, please do us all a favor and get a drink and chill out. There’s more of your favorites in the fridge on the patio.”

Goku just nodded and walked outside.

She watched with sad eyes as he walked away. She missed her light-as-a-feather friend who lit rooms up when he entered. He still could if he wanted but those days were rare after everything that happened. _He just needs more time._

Once on the patio, Goku found a familiar face. “Hey, Piccolo.” He reached in the fridge and grabbed one of his favorite dark beers.

Piccolo sat in a lawn chair carefully studying the device Bulma gave them. If anyone certainly didn’t need one, it was their friend who lived on water alone, but he’d accepted it all the same with a confused “Thank you?” Placing it back in its packaging, he stood to greet the warrior. “Goku.”

Feeling restless, Goku began shaking out his muscles. “You feel like getting a spar in?”

“Finally.”

The two ascended into the sky and began exchanging quick blows before the rest of the Z Fighters filed outside.

“Wait for us!” Krillin shouted has he, Tien, and Yamcha took off into the sky.

“Ugh! You jerks! This was supposed to be about hanging out!” Bulma stomped her foot and leaned against the wall of Capsule Corp. completely displeased.

“You know,” a low voice said from behind, “if they’re busy doing that, they’re not focused on us.” Vegeta leaned in and sucked on her ear knowing the others were too distracted to notice.

She pulled away and slapped his chest. “Would you cool it? The rules haven’t changed!” Her final breakup from Yamcha had been months ago now but she still wasn’t ready for the third degree from any of them, _especially_ Goku. Vegeta had been nothing but an ally and an asset in the war against Frieza but that didn’t change the terms in which he’d originally arrived to Earth. Goku trusted him in battle, but he’d never trust him with his friend’s heart. Besides, to Bulma, the secret was half the fun and she couldn’t deny it was a major turn on that he was picking a quickie with her over training with them. This is a first.

Vegeta trailed his hand up her mini-skirt to caress her over her panties and she folded like a lawn chair, following him to the room she’d been allowing him to live in rent-free.

“Fine, but we gotta be fast. And keep your ki down,” she ordered as she slid his pants down.

Vegeta hoisted her against the wall of his room and scooted her panties to the side under skirt but then hesitated right as he was going to enter. “What in the…”

The color drained from Bulma’s face as she recognized that look, the same look they all had when a powerful force threatened them. “Vegeta..? What-”

“Stay here.” Vegeta left the room and slammed the door behind him but of course she didn’t listen as she followed him hot on his heels. “Dammit, woman. Do you never listen?”

“I’m not waiting in there like some damsel! What the hell is going on?!” she asked as they made it back outside. Seeing that he can’t convince her to stay put, he picked her up in his arms and flew up to the rest of them.

Krillin threw his hands up in exasperation. “It’s not possible. Goku killed him. We all saw it!”

Everyone looked at Goku waiting for reaction as he stood there with clenched fists and a locked jaw.

Seconds later, Raditz joined them in the air with Launch on his back, late to the party as usual. “Hope you’ve all carb-loaded. I think we’ve got a long night ahead of us.”

Flashbacks of his last encounter with the tyrant plagued his mind and a sharp shiver ran up Goku’s spine as his eyes turned teal. Not again. He can’t fight that fight again. He’s not sure he could win it twice. “DAMMIT!” he cried.

“Come on, Goku. Let’s go. We can meet him out of the city before innocent people get hurt,” Piccolo advised knowing that just Goku’s energy could be enough to level a city.

Goku ran his hand down his face. After the last two years of hell, he was tired, and fighting wasn’t fun anymore. He thought they were finally getting a reprieve. “Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go.”

Goku, Vegeta, Raditz, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien raced to the ki signatures that were rapidly approaching their planet before they were met in the air by another one.

“Gyu Mao,” Goku greeted as they wasted no time. “You warmed up?” he asked the Ox King.

“I’ve got nothing to lose and a ton of rage. Let’s send this guy to the grave for good.”

“He’s mine this time, Kakarot,” Vegeta huffed, overhearing the exchange between Goku and Gyu Mao.

Vegeta earned that right after everything Frieza did and he was happy to step aside until needed. “Fine by me, Vegeta. Knock yourself out.”

After flying for a few more minutes, a new mysterious ki seemed to appear out of thin air near where Frieza and company were clearly waiting on them.

“Who the hell is that?” Tien questioned.

“I don’t know. Faster guys,” Raditz ordered.

The Z Fighters arrived just in time to see a lavender haired warrior slicing and dicing Frieza to bits before making quick work of the tyrant’s father, the remaining soldiers scrambling to their ship and getting’ the hell outta dodge.

“That was my fight!” Vegeta roared, marching up to the newcomer. “Explain yourself! Who are you?!”

“Back off, Vegeta. He’s clearly not a bad guy! He just killed Frieza AND his father!” Krillin said putting his short stature between them. “Erm, you’re not a bad guy, right?” Krillin quizzed the young warrior.

The boy didn’t speak. He simply looked around looking for one familiar face he’d counted on seeing. Perhaps he’s at home with his mother, but that wouldn’t be like the warrior he knew, even as a child. _Odd._ He stepped around Krillin and they all began to notice the logo on his jacket.

“Hey! That’s one of ours! Did you attach that logo yourself? I don’t recall seeing that jacket in our merch line,” Bulma said approaching him unafraid.

The boy continued to be silent and the others were becoming increasingly concerned he was a threat.

“Speak, dammit! Who are you?!” Vegeta commanded.

Certain that none of them were who he was hoping to see, he finally addressed the reason for his arrival. “I’m here to see Son Goku. And I promise that I come on a mission of peace.”

Goku didn’t detect any animosity in his energy but he couldn’t be too cautious. “I’m Son Goku,” he said, stepping forward.

The boy recognized him from pictures but this Goku didn’t look at all like the bright-eyed family man of which his sensei told so many stories. This man looked rugged, rigid, and weary. “If you’re Son Goku, where is Son Gohan? Why isn’t he here?”

The fighters looked amongst themselves with curiosity as Goku kept his eyes fixed forward on the boy. “Son Gohan? My grandfather? He died when I was a boy.”

Now the traveler was confused. “No Goku. Not your grandfather.” He took a few steps forward so Goku could see the genuine confusion in his eyes. “Son Gohan. Your son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you still with me? If so, you should have SO many questions but I'm not gonna list them all out. We can discuss in reviews! I hope you caught the Easter Eggs! 
> 
> xoxo,  
> Kay


End file.
